yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Shinoba Sensu
Shinoba Sensu Shinoba is a new member of the Phantom Widow and was recruited after the battle with Hisoka. As a result to losing many members in such period time it was suggested that stronger members that could rival not only the other members join but ones that could one day lead the phantom Widow into victory in achieving its goal. Shinoda was chosen due to his reign over many Kingdoms in the Unos Region due to his strong sense of leader ship and intense Holy Reiku. Chrollo sought after him in attempts to make him a ally, hearing of the group Shinoba first denied the request due to him not wanting to be chained by a group but later changed his mind when giving the freedom to do as he pleases with any Kingdom or city in whatever region when there goal is met. Shinoba is diagnosed with multiple split personality disorder and often acts different depending on the mood Keosu The user is able to enhance different aspects of themselves after activating this Keosu, the aspects enhanced depending on the strongest emotion the user is feeling at the time. The Keosu can be activated in one of two ways; either intentionally or automatically. Activating the Keosu intentionally will simply amplify the strongest emotion felt by the user at the time; activating it intentionally will not make the user as powerful as they would be if it were activated automatically, but it would give the user more control over themself. The Keosu will be activated automatically if one of the users emotions becomes to powerful and out of control; After the Keosu has been activated, all other emotions other than the dominant one will be suppressed while the former is increased to an extremely high level. Because of the nature of this Keosu I will simply list the 7 sins and their effects on the user: Abilities Wrath: If the users dominant emotion is anger/rage, Wrath shall activate. While in the Wrath state, the users physical strength and speed will increase immensely, the level of which will depend on the amount of anger held by the user. The user will be most powerful(and dangerous) while facing the object of their Wrath, of which they will abandon all sense of self preservation in order to attack and kill said object. The user will also find it extremely difficult to differentiate between friend and foe, making them likely to attack anyone/anything around them regardless of their alliance to the user. Gluttony: The second sin, this sin is activated through extreme gluttonous thoughts or desires. While in the Gluttony state, the user will become overwhelmed with the desire to devour any organic material surrounding them; humans included. The user will become cannibalistic, and should they devour more than their stomach can physically hold the excess material will be converted into aura for the user to do with as they please. s'loth: '''While in the Sloth state the user will become slothful to the point of vegetation if activated automatically. However, being in the sloth state would cause the user to heal wounds and replenish aura in a startlingly fast rate, unfathomably faster '''Envy: '''If the user were to feel extreme jealousy towards a specific person/group of people then Envy would activate. In The Divine Comedy, envy is described as "Love of one's own good perverted to a desire to deprive other men of theirs", and this form of the Keosu encompasses this. If the user is facing an opponent significantly more powerful than them, one of two things will happen. Either their own power will increase to equal or surpass their opponents, or the opponent's power will be forcefully reduced to match or be inferior to the users. In the former case, aura can be sapped from both the opponent and other life sources to enter the user, and in the latter case the aura taken from the opponent is simply dispersed and not used. '''Pride: '''The most powerful of the Sins, when in the pride state, the users power will increase depending on how powerful they themselves believe them self to be. In short, underestimating your opponent is a good thing in this case, as it would make your own power increase exponentially. However, their extreme hubristic thoughts would cause them to think themselves indestructible, causing them to rush into danger without a second thought. Limitation Seven Virtues: hese are the limitation set on 7 Sins. After a user has committed one of the sins they must atone for it with one of these 7 Contrary Virtues. The severity of the penance and the length of time it is active for is dependent of how sinful the user was when previously activating the Hatsu. As I did before, I will simply list the 7 Virtues and their effects on the user: '''Patience: '''The antithesis of Wrath, this virtue will activate immediately after the user has exited the Wrath State. While in the Patience state, the user will be unable to commit any violent actions, the severity of which is relative to the anger felt by the user in the Wrath state. If the Wrath State had previously activated automatically then the user would not even act in self defense out of fear that they would harm their opponent. '''Temperance: '''After exiting the Gluttony State, the user will atone for their sin with Temperance. While in the Temperance state the user will be forced to indulge everything with moderation and self control; they may experience severe weight loss as a result of this due to constant fasting and extreme abstinence. '''Diligence: '''Once they have exited the Sloth state they will atone with Diligence. While in the Diligence state the user will be unable to sleep in any form; this will make it extremely difficult to complete tasks but the nature of the virtue will make it impossible for them not to do so. '''Kindness: '''While in the kindness state the user will be unable to take any selfish actions in order to further their own needs; they must only take actions for the benefit of others. Any nen users around the person would be able to leech away at the users aura in a similar fashion to what the user did in the Envy State. '''Humility: '''The most severe Virtue due to its counter part being the most powerful Sin. Whilst in the Humility State the user will become significantly less powerful than they would normally, the decrease in power dependent on how powerful they viewed himself to be whilst in the Pride State. This includes their aura output, physical strength etc. Skill Chart '''Overall Skill: 110'